Hope & Possibilities
by divcon
Summary: Can Nick make it work in this new time line? He loved him before, can he love him now? A short 'Luster' fic for my daughter. Hope you like it. If you don't like slash, don't read on. Contains man on man action. Complete, for now anyway.


**A/N: I wrote this story for my daughter who ships these two together and stresses that there are no fics out there for them. So if there are any other 'Luster' fans, here you go. I hope you enjoy and if you don't ship them, maybe you will now. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**HOPE & POSSIBILITES.**

Lester stood at the glass wall of his office, looking down to the team are the congregated in front of the ADD. He knew he shouldn't care this much, feel this way. He was married for god sake. Sure he'd had a couple of dalliances when he was in university but he was young and then he met Suzanne and he had married her. He didn't look back at what he had done, well not often anyway. But just recently those feelings had resurfaced and it was all due to one person. He could swear that there was more in the looks that they shared. Something unsaid but that they both felt and to be honest it scared him a little. He wanted so much to follow through with those feelings but he didn't want to hurt his wife.

He watched as they laughed amongst themselves and he envied them, he'd set himself apart from them all for so long that he knew that they all saw him as an uptight bureaucrat. What they didn't know was that he was quite a laid back guy and it was only his job that made him act the way he did. He eyes kept being drawn back to that one person who always seemed to be at the front of his mind. Those blue eyes hypnotised him every time they spoke and he tended to lose track of what he was saying. When he did, he noticed that those eyes twinkled and a small smile always appeared on those lips.

Giving himself a shake, Lester turned away from the glass and headed back to his desk. He had a pile of paperwork that required his attention. He tried very hard to get his mind back on the job but it refused to do as he wanted. Those blue eyes kept creeping into his mind and distracting him. Throwing his pen down, he gave up trying to work. Standing up, he walked out of his office and stood at the railing and just stared down at the team. It was at that moment that he looked up and James couldn't look away. Nick Cutter was staring directly at him as he talked to Connor.

Nick had sensed that someone had been watching him and he had guessed that it was Lester. Since he'd arrived in this strange time, Lester had been watching him like a hawk. Not that it unsettled him; he quite enjoyed him watching him. He did wonder if this Lester was the same as the Lester from the other timeline. Sure, he'd been going crazy about Claudia Brown having disappeared but to be honest, he had only moved on to Claudia after Lester had told him that he couldn't continue with their relationship. Nick had been shattered. James had been his first male lover, the first man to make him feel the way he had and he certainly hadn't wanted their relationship to end.

Maybe this time around, this Lester would not turn him away. He did have some hope. He had seen James looking at him when he thought that he wasn't paying attention and the look in James' eyes had told him everything he wanted to know. The only thing was getting him to make a move; it had to been James' idea. Nick knew that if he rushed him, it could all be over before it began. He continued to look at James as he stood by the railing on the ramp and he smiled up at him, just to let him know that he knew that James had been watching him. Before he turned back to his team, he nodded at him and saw James smile back before his attention was taken by Leak.

Neither men really saw the other for the rest of the day; Lester was tied up with meetings and paperwork whilst Nick was working with Sarah trying to track down anomaly sightings throughout history. When he looked up he realised that he was alone in the room and most of the ARC staff were gone. Only the night team were in, a skeleton crew really. He'd been so absorbed with his work that he couldn't even remember when Sarah had left. He just hoped that he had been polite and said goodnight. Standing up, he headed into the kitchen area to make himself a coffee. Just as he was leaving, James walked through the door and the two men collided. Nick spilt his coffee as he hit James' chest, most of it ended up on Lester's shirt and the rest all over his. Both men quickly stepped back and just looked at each other.

James didn't know what to do. Just that simple touch of Nick's body had set him off. He could feel his body's instant response and seeing Nick's chest through his wet shirt wasn't helping to keep it under control. Neither men spoke but still there was a whole conversation going on between them. Nick held his breath, as he looked at James, waiting for him to make the first move. He could see it in James' eyes, the lust, the desire. He stood there, dripping on the floor as he waited but soon became frustrated when James continued to stand there, staring at him. Nick decided to push things along a little. He put his now empty cup down on a nearby table and tugged his shirt out of his jeans and then pulled it up and over his head, leaving his chest bare. He saw James' eyes widen as his pupils dilated and he smiled.

James watched as Nick took his shirt off and he knew that this was not just a simple act of a man removing his wet shirt. The look that Nick had given him as he removed his shirt told James more than any words ever could. When he was confronted with Nick's bare chest, his breath became laboured and his pants tightened as his erection grew even more. He knew that it was now or never, the signals were there. Just as they were in university. Taking a step back from Nick, he glanced into those amazing blue eyes and saw disappoint but he continued to walk away from Nick but only to the door, where he shut it and turned the lock. As the sound of the lock reverberated through the room, Nick smiled and waited for James to walk back to him.

James didn't let his eyes waver from Nick's as he walked back to him. When he was standing in front of him, he slowly raised his hand to Nick's face and trailed his fingers down his cheek before he leaned in and kissed him. Nick held himself back, letting James take control of the situation, for now at least. He returned James' tentative kisses and waited for him to let go and deepen the kiss. He didn't have to wait all that long. James dropped his hand to Nick's waist as he brought up his other hand and pulled Nick in closer so that their whole bodies were touching and he deepened the kiss. Nick opened his mouth to allow James' tongue to enter his mouth as he brought his own tongue into the dance.

James could feel his body responded in a primal way to Nick, his hands roamed all over Nick's back and even over the other man's arse. He could feel Nick's hands on his back as well. When his hands reached his arse, Nick gently kneaded his bum and pulled him in slowly so that both of their penises were touching through their pants. James started to pant as Nick pulled his mouth away from his and lowered his lips to James' neck and started to nibble and kiss his throat, eliciting a moan from deep within. He couldn't help himself, thrusting towards Nick as the other man continued to kiss his neck and caress his arse. Nick moan into James' throat when James thrusted at him. Bringing his hands around James' waist, he lowered his hand between them and undid his belt before undoing his pants button and then lowering his zip. He slipped his hand into James' pants and fondled his penis.

Lester nearly blew it when Nick took a hold of his penis, gently rubbing and stroking. He didn't stop even when James through his head back and let out a guttural moan and spoke for the first time.

"Oh my God Nick. Don't stop, please don't stop."

He kept murmuring those words over and over. Nick never had any intention of stopping. He watched James' face as he brought him to climax. He could see that James was closed so he speed up his stroke and started to squeeze a little harder at the head, feeling the pre-cum coat his hand. A few strokes more and he felt James arch his back as he exploded into Nick's hand. Nick continued to hold on to him as James' head fell forward and land on his shoulder. Nick turned his head and placed a kiss on the top of his head as he gently removed his hand from James' pants and did his zip up. When James looked up, Nick smiled and gave him a kiss on his lips before he walked over to the sink and rinsed James' cum off his hand. He was still standing there when he felt James' hands wrap around his waist and his head rested on his shoulder.

"You didn't cum."

"Not this time. But I will. We have plenty of time. You know that this wasn't a one time thing, don't you?"

"Nick, I don't know. What about Suzanne?"

"Does she make you feel the way that I just did?"

"No. But I love her and I'm married to her."

"I know, but it's a lie. You belong with me. You always have and you always will. We will work everything out, I promise you."

Nick turned around in James' arms and wrapped his arms around his neck as he drew him in for a kiss. A kiss that shook both their worlds.


End file.
